Only You My Love
by Arrshvr
Summary: Dari kejauhan diatas langit, seorang pria berambut kuning sedang melihat seseorang yang ditinggalnya menangis karnanya,"Sakura chan, maafkan aku..  Aku tidak tahu jika kepergianku ini akan membuatmu kecewa"


Fic ke-2 Rara, uummm...

Waktu itu author lagi dengarkin dua buah lagu yang sangaaattt merduuu~ #author lebay# lagu itu adalah lagu pacar-pacarnya author Rara yang bernama Yoon Shi Yoon judulnya Only You dan Joo Won judul lagunya My Love 3

Saking asiknya dengerin lagu, eh tau-tau ada ide malintas di pikiran saia untuk membuat fict ini..

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : K+**

**Pair : Sakunaru or Narusaku**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, dll**

**Don't like don't read**

Seorang perempuan cantik berambut pink yang bernama Sakura itu sedang duduk diatas rumput-rumput yang hijau sambil menatap kelangit biru yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang, sesekali ia tersenyum lalu menjatuhkan air matanya.

_Kenapa ?_

_Kenapa kau selalu setia mencintaiku ? _

_ganeyo_

_jeomjeom nae sarangi ganeyo_

_boiji annabwayo_

_naega ireoke ulmyeo_

_gaji mallago bulleodo_

_Kau selalu membuatku tersenyum_

_Walaupun kadang-kadang aku merasa jengkel dan kesal karena kebodohanmu itu_

_Kau selalu ada, disaat aku membutuhkan seseorang_

_Kau sangat setia kepadaku_

_Kau mau melakukan apa saja demiku,_

_Sehingga kau rela pergi demi melihatku bahagia bersama orang yang dulu aku sukai_

_Kau begitu baik kepadaku_

_Bukan, bukan hanya sekedar baik tapi kau sangat-sangat baik_

_unneyo_

_naneun gwaenchantago unneyo_

_apeuji annabwayo_

_naega sumi makyeoseo_

_mareul motago useodo_

_Kini aku pun juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertimu, yaitu..._

_CINTA_

_nae sarangi uneyo_

_geudaereul ijeuraneun apeun malboda_

_deo isang geudael bol su eopdan miryeon ttaemune_

_sarangira mal haeyo majimak sarangirago_

_geudae hanaman gieokaeyo_

_Tapi, mengapa ?_

_Mengapa ketika perasaan itu datang, kau malah menjauh pergi dariku ?_

_Aku sangat kecewa denganmu_

_Mengapa kau pergi ?_

_Apa kau kira aku senang bersama orang lain ? hah ?_

_Yah, orang lain itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sahabatmu sendiri_

_Sasuke.._

_Dulu aku memang menyukainya_

_Tapi sekarang aku menyukaimu, lebih dari siapapun.._

_Aku tak mau kehilanganmu_

_Aku tak mau pergi darimu_

_Aku sangat merindukanmu_

_Aku tak bisa hidup seperti ini tanpamu_

_nae sarangi uneyo_  
_nae sarangi uneyo_  
_dasineun sarangeul moreujyo_  
_dareun sarangi ondamyeon_  
_geureoke sarangi ondamyeon_  
_nae useumdo nae nunmuldo_  
_jul suga eopgetjiman_

_Kini apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana ?_

_Apa kau baik-baik saja... Naruto kun ?_

_._

_._

Dari kejauhan diatas langit, seorang pria berambut kuning sedang melihat seseorang yang ditinggalnya menangis karnanya

_Sakura chan, maafkan aku.._

_Aku tidak tahu jika kepergianku ini akan membuatmu kecewa_

_Sungguh aku tidak tahu_

_Maafkan aku Sakura chan_

_Aku telah melukai perasaanmu_

_Berbahagialah bersama Sasuke_

_Jika kau bersamanya, aku akan merasa senang_

_Karena.._

_Aku ingin membahagiakan kalian_

_Aku ingin kalian terus bersama_

_Aku ingin kalian bahagia_

_Tanpa aku.._

_Sakura chan, bukan maksudku untuk pergi menjauh darimu_

_Aku tidak menjauh darimu_

_Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi darimu_

_Aku hanya ingin melihat kau dan Sasuke tersenyum bahagia.._

.

.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun, berawal dari rintik-rintik dan diisi dengan hujan deras

kala itu, Sakura langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan menyenderkan punggung nya didekat jendela,

dan ia mulai bergumam lagi..

_Kau salah Naruto_

_Aku.._

_Tidak mungkin bisa bahagia dengan orang lain_

_aku tidak mau bersama orang lain selain kau.._

_aku tidak mau.._

_dan tidak akan pernah.._

_kenapa Naruto ?_

_kenapa kau selalu ingin melihatku bahagia bersama Sasuke ?_

_apa itu yang kau ingin kan ?_

_ha'h.._

_jika itu yang kau ingin kan_

_aku tidak akan pernah mengabulkan keinginanmu yang konyol itu_

_walaupun kau sudah mengabulkan permintaanku_

_membawa Sasuke pulang, tapi kau tidak pulang.._

_aku tidak ingin itu.._

_aku ingin kau dan Sasuke pulang_

_bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang pulang, tapi kau juga_

_demi melihatku bahagia bersama Sasuke, kau rela pergi begitu saja ?_

_kau pikir aku senang ?_

_ha'h_

_kau salah besar Naruto_

_karena.._

_**only you my love..**_

_ sarangeun nareul bomyeo ijeurago hane _  
_ ibyeoreun nareul bogo useurago hane_

_saranghandamyeon naega piryohadamyeon gaseum gipi aewonhan sarang _

_ neomaneul saranghandamyeon neomaneul gieokandamyeon _  
_ neomaneul gidarindamyeon neo hana wonhae_

_ unmyeongi nareul samkyeodo nae gaseum muneojindaedo _  
_ neo hanaman neo hanaman nan wonhae_

**+_+ THE END +_+**

Gaje ? Jelek ? Sedikit banget ? Bacod ? Banyak cinta-cintaan ? Kuno ? Basi ? Kampungan ? lagunya jelek ?

Semua kata" diatas adalah benar bagi saia, huaaa gomen senpai..

eit kecuali yang lagunya jelek, ohoho tidak bisa lagu itu sangat-sangat bagus (bagi saia dan BLAD FC)

sebenernya saia masih agak ragu untuk nulis ni fict soal nya saia belum banyak tau tentang cinta-cintaan karna saia juga belum mempunyai perasaan tentang cinta padahal saia udah umur 13 tahun, nngg tapi umur 13 tahun belum boleh pacaran kan..?

tapi kenapa temen-temen saia udah punya pacar..? halah kok jadi malah bahas yang itu sih

dan akhir kata saia ucapkan

anu geulis, anu kasep, anu hideung, anu bodas *haduh, abi bahasa sunda na pabaliut*

please..

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
